7ª Temporada
A '7ª temporada '''de ''Game of Thrones foi anunciada pela HBO em 21 de abril de 2016. Ao contrário das temporadas anteriores, que possuem dez episódios, essa terá apenas sete.Entertainment Weekly - Game of Thrones: HBO announces summer return, 7 episodes A redução ocorreu devido a uma soma de fatores, como a menor quantidade de conteúdo para adaptar e o aumento do custo de produção. Assim como a anterior, a sétima temporada condensa os eventos dos romances ainda não publicados de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, The Winds of Winter e A Dream of Spring. As filmagens começaram em 31 de agosto de 2016, em Belfast,Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones season 7 filming begins in Belfast! e foram concluídas em fevereiro de 2017.Entertainment Weekly - Game of Thrones season 7 discussed during Comic-Con panel A temporada estreou em 16 de julho de 2017. Produção Filmagem Os produtores David Benioff e D.B. Weiss confirmaram que a sétima temporada seria filmada e exibida mais tarde do que as temporadas anteriores de Game of Thrones. Isso deve-se, principalmente, pelo desejo de retratar com precisão o inverno que atinge Westeros.Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones season 7 premiere date will be later than usual Como resultado, as filmagens tiveram uma pausa programada em dezembro de 2016, com a conclusão das gravações em fevereiro de 2017.Watchers on the Wall - Liam Cunningham sheds light on season 8 filming schedule Na Irlanda do Norte, a produção começou em agosto de 2016. As filmagens internas permaneceram na sede da série, o Paint Hall Studios, em Belfast, bem como no Linen Mill Studios em Banbridge. Enquanto isso, as gravações fora de estúdio ocorreram nas seguintes localizações até agora: no set de Winterfell em Moneyglass e Saintfield (para cenas no bosque sagrado de Winterfell),Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones returns to Saintfield estate for season 7 bem como em Ballintoy (que anteriormente serviu de cenário para Pyke), na Baía de Murlough (já usada para as Terras da Tempestade) e em Fair Head, no Condado de Antrim.Watchers on the Wall - Updated! Game of Thrones returns to the Murlough Bay area for filmingWatchers on the Wall - Emilia Clarke back to work on a windy Northern Irish day As Dark Hedges de Stranocum, também no Condado de Antrim e que já foram apresentadas na 2ª temporada, voltarão a ser usadas para a Estrada do Rei.Watchers on the Wall - Sophie Turner and more return to Belfast, and a Game of Thrones location is confirmed! Na Espanha, as filmagens ocorreram entre o fim de outubro e dezembro em diversas localizações. A produção começou no País Basco, incluindo localizações como a Praia de Itzurun em Zumaia (como Pedra do Dragão), a Praia de Muriola em Barrica (como as margens da Baía da Água Negra) e San Juan de Gaztelugatxe em Bermeo (como Pedra do Dragão). Depois, eles se dirigiram a Andaluzia, onde usaram as ruínas romanas de Itálica em Santiponce (como Porto Real), as Atarazanas de Sevilha (como Porto Real) e o castelo de Almodóvar del Río (como Jardim de Cima e Rochedo Casterly). Enquanto isso, as gravações também começaram no Castelo de Trujillo, na província de Cáceres (como Rochedo Casterly e Porto Real), antes de iniciar uma filmagem que levou um mês inteiro para ser concluída em Las Breñas e Barrueco de Arriba, em Malpartida (como a Campina). A produção na Espanha terminou na Cidade Monumental de Cáceres (como Porto Real e Vilavelha), na metade de dezembro.Watchers on the Wall - Several new locations in Spain confirmed for Game of Thrones season 7!Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones in Southern Spain — A Pre-Filming Dates & Spoilers RoundupGame of Thrones BR - Surgem imagens das gravações em Malpartida com dois exércitos inimigos Semelhante à temporada anterior, a produção só retornou à Croácia para uma breve filmagem em Dubrovnik (como Porto Real) na metade de dezembro.Game of Thrones BR - HBO grava cenas em Dubrovnik na Croácia para a 7ª temporada Por fim, pela primeira vez desde a quarta temporada, a produção voltou à Islândia em janeiro.Game of Thrones BR - Game of Thrones voltará à Islândia para filmagens da 7ª temporada As filmagens ocorreram nas geleiras de Jökulsárlón e Svínafellsjökull, servindo como localizações para lá da Muralha, antes da equipe se dirigir às praias de areia negra de Vík.Watchers on the Wall - UPDATED! Iain Glen on location as Game of Thrones season seven filming resumesWatchers on the Wall - Major Game of Thrones Characters Landing on Iceland’s Black Sand Shores Quantidade de episódios A 7ª temporada tem uma contagem de episódios mais curta que a das temporadas anteriores: sete em vez de dez. Os showrunners disseram que encurtaram a temporada porque, à medida que a história atinge seu clímax, cada episódio passará a ter uma escala imensa. No entanto, as filmagens podem ocorrer em um período de tempo fisicamente finito a cada ano, e sequências gigantes de ação na escala de "Durolar" demoram mais para serem filmadas do que um episódio focado principalmente em diálogos e gravado em sets fechados, como "A Escalada" ou "O Presente" etc. Cada episódio tem uma duração física maior em relação às temporadas anteriores: as primeiras temporadas tinham uma média de 54 a 56 minutos por episódio, mas os episódios da 7ª temporada têm uma média de 63 minutos por episódio. Quanto às durações específicas, o primeiro e segundo episódio da temporada têm 59 minutos cada, o terceiro episódio tem 63 minutos, o quarto episódio tem 50 minutos, o quinto episódio tem 59 minutos, o sexto episódio tem 71 minutos, e o sétimo e último episódio tem 81 minutos.Game of Thrones BR - Episódios da 7ª temporada terão maior tempo de duração – Veja a lista! Juntando-se todos, portanto, embora a 7ª temporada tenha apenas sete episódios, graças às suas durações individuais aumentadas, há uma minutagem extra suficiente para um oitavo episódio (caso a duração fosse a mesma das temporadas anteriores). Houve certa especulação quando o formato de sete episódios foi anunciado, com boatos de que os showrunners estavam apenas dividindo a duração regular total em sete partes e que isso ocorreria porque tratavam-se de "pausas em capítulos" da história. Porém, Benioff e Weiss posteriormente negaram essa possibilidade, reiterando que o grande motivo de filmar menos episódios que antes era o aumento drástico na escala de cada um, filtrando os limites do quanto podiam gravar num único ano. Ao todo, a sétima temporada terá uma duração de 7 horas e 20 minutos, comparada à média de 9 horas e 15 minutos que as temporadas anteriores tiveram. Elenco Principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister (7 episódios) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister (6 episódios) * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister (6 episódios) * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen (7 episódios) * Kit Harington como Rei Jon Snow (7 episódios) * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish (7 episódios) * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth (7 episódios) * Sophie Turner como Princesa Sansa Stark (7 episódios) * Maisie Williams como Princesa Arya Stark (6 episódios) * Carice van Houten como Melisandre (2 episódios) * Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei (5 episódios) * Indira Varma como Ellaria Sand (2 episódios) * Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy (4 episódios) * Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth (5 episódios) * Conleth Hill como Varys (6 episódios) * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly (5 episódios) * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Príncipe Bran Stark (5 episódios) * Jerome Flynn como Sor Bronn (4 episódios) * Hannah Murray como Gilly (3 episódios) * Joe Dempsie como Gendry (2 episódios) * Kristofer Hivju como Tormund (4 episódios) * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane (4 episódios) * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont (6 episódios) Secundário * Richard Rycroft como Meistre Wolkan (6 episódios) * Anton Lesser como Qyburn (5 episódios) * Rupert Vansittart como Lorde Yohn Royce (5 episódios) * Jim Broadbent como Arquimeistre Ebrose (4 episódios) * Pilou Asbæk como Rei Euron Greyjoy (4 episódios) * Jacob Anderson como Verme Cinzento (4 episódios) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson como Sor Gregor Clegane (4 episódios) * Richard Dormer como Lorde Beric Dondarrion (4 episódios) * James Faulkner como Lorde Randyll Tarly (4 episódios) * Vladimir Furdik como o Rei da Noite (4 episódios) * Tom Hopper como Dickon Tarly (4 episódios) * Paul Kaye como Thoros de Myr (3 episódios) * Ellie Kendrick como Meera Reed (3 episódios) * Tim McInnerny como Lorde Robett Glover (3 episódios) * Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne (3 episódios) * Diana Rigg como Senhora Olenna Tyrell (2 episódios) * Mark Gatiss como Tycho Nestoris (2 episódios) * Bella Ramsey como Senhora Lyanna Mormont (2 episódios) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Sand (2 episódios) * Gemma Whelan como Yara Greyjoy (2 episódios) * David Bradley como Walder Frey ("Pedra do Dragão") * Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Sand ("Nascida da Tormenta") * Ben Crompton como Eddison Tollett ("Pedra do Dragão") * Aisling Franciosi como Lyanna Stark ("O Dragão e o Lobo") * Ben Hawkey como Torta Quente ("Nascida da Tormenta") * Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Sand ("Nascida da Tormenta") * Joseph Mawle como Benjen Stark ("Além da Muralha") * Wilf Scolding como Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen ("O Dragão e o Lobo") Equipe Produtores * David Benioff: produtor executivo e showrunner * D.B. Weiss: produtor executivo e showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: produtora executiva * Frank Doelger: produtor executivo * Carolyn Strauss: produtora executiva * George R.R. Martin: coprodutor executivo * Vince Gerardis: coprodutor executivo * Guymon Casady: coprodutor executivo * Bryan Cogman: coprodutor executivo * Greg Spence: produtor * Chris Newman: produtor * Lisa McAtackney: produtora * Michele Clapton: figurinista * Deborah Riley: designer de produção * Ramin Djawadi: compositor * Nina Gold: diretora de elenco * Robert Sterne: diretor de elenco Escritores * David Benioff e D.B. Weiss: episódios 1, 3, 4, 6 e 7 * Bryan Cogman: episódio 2 * Dave Hill: episódio 5 Diretores * Jeremy Podeswa: episódios 1 e 7 * Mark Mylod: episódios 2 e 3 * Matt Shakman: episódios 4 e 5 * Alan Taylor: episódio 6 Episódios Imagens promocionais Poster S7 Arya Stark.jpg Poster S7 Bran Stark.jpg Poster S7 Brienne de Tarth.jpg Poster S7 Cersei Lannister.jpg Poster S7 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg Poster S7 Jaime Lannister.jpg Poster S7 Jon Snow.jpg Poster S7 Petyr Baelish.jpg Poster S7 Sansa Stark.jpg Poster S7 Theon Greyjoy.jpg Poster S7 Tormund.jpg Poster S7 Tyrion Lannister.jpg Galeria de vídeos GOTS7 - Trailer 2 Game of Thrones Temporada 7ª Trailer Oficial Game of Thrones Season 7 "Long Walk" Promo (HD) Game of Thrones Temporada 7 Teaser Sigil Game of Thrones A construção de um sonho para sétima temporada Referências }} de:Staffel 7 en:Season 7 fr:Saison 7 pl:Sezon 7 ro:Sezonul 7 ru:Сезон 7 uk:Сезон 7 Categoria:Temporadas